Torikago
is the first ending theme of DARLING in the FRANXX anime. It's performed by the musical unit , which is composed of Haruka Tomatsu (Zero Two), Kana Ichinose (Ichigo), Nanami Yamashita (Miku), Shizuka Ishigami (Ikuno), and Saori Hayami (Kokoro). It was released as part of the Ending Collection vol.1 on CDjapan on March 27, 2018. Lyrics Kanji= 教室の窓越しに　ぼんやりと空に問う 何のため　ボクは生きているの？　分かんないよ 教科書の余白に描いた理想のボクは オトナ達の言いなりじゃない 飛ぶ鳥のような　自由があって 夢を魅せたくせに　叶えれる を 与えてくれないなんて　辛くなるだけだよ スカートの丈さえ　決められた長さで やりたいこともできずに　ボクはどこにいるの？ 知りたいと思わないことばかり学ばされ 気づいたら自分の言葉さえ　矢くしていた はじまりのチャイムに　背筋伸ばすけれど 気持ちはもう　折れかけてる ”ふつう”と云う　トリカゴから逃げたい 死んだような目をして　生きて行くのは嫌だ だけどひとり飛び立てる　勇気なんてなくて 髪の毛の色さえ　自分で選べないで やりたいこともできずに　ボクはどこにいるの？ 心の中　声がする　"ここにいる"と ブラウスの一番上まで留めたボタン 息苦しくなって　ため息が出てしまう 空は綺麗なのに　ボクには届かない 脱ぎ捨てて　羽ばたきたい　誰か聴いて 夢を魅せたくせに　叶えれる を 与えてくれないなんて　辛くなるだけだよ スカートの丈さえ　決められた長さで やりたいこともできずに　ボクはどこにいるの？ 心の中　声がする　"ここにいる"と 空は綺麗なのに… |-| Rōmaji= kyoushitsu no madogoshi ni　bonyari to sora ni tou nan no tame　boku wa ikite iru no?　wakannai yo kyoukasho no yohaku ni egaita risou no boku wa otona-tachi no iinari janai tobu tori no you na　jiyuu ga atte yume wo misetakuse ni　kinaereru chikara wo ataete kurenai nante　tsuraku naru dake da yo sukāto no take sae　kimerareta nagasa de yaritai koto mo dekizu ni　boku wa doko ni iru no? shiritai to omowanai koto bakari manabasare kizuitara jibun no kotoba sae　yaku shite ita hajimari no chaimu ni　sesuji nobasu keredo kimochi wa mou　orekakete'ru "futsuu” to iu　torikago kara nigetai shinda you na me wo shite　ikite iku no wa iya da dakedo hitori tobi tate'ru　yuuki nante nakute kami no ke no iro sae　jibun de erabenai de yaritai koto mo dekizu ni　boku wa doko ni iru no? kokoro no naka　koe ga suru　"koko ni iru" to burausu no ichiban ue made tometa botan ikigurushiku natte　tame iki ga dete shimau sora wa kirei na no ni　boku ni wa todokanai nugi sutete　habatakitai　dare ka kiite yume wo misetakuse ni　kinaereru chikara wo ataete kurenai nante　tsuraku naru dake da yo sukāto no take sae　kimerareta nagasa de yaritai koto mo dekizu ni　boku wa doko ni iru no? kokoro no naka　koe ga suru　"koko ni iru" to sora wa kirei na no ni... |-| English Translation= through the classroom window, I absentmindedly ask the sky what's the purpose of my life? I have no idea things i want to know but don't think myself are all I study As I realized this, I was losing my own voice In my textbook's margin, I wrote my ideals not to do as I'm told, but to have the freedom of a soaring bird though I showed my dreams, my granted power and ungranted just become bitter when I can't even decide the length of my skirt or do as I'd like, where am I? the voice in my heart answered "you're here." The sky is beautiful, though. Animation Ichigo, in a hoodie and what seems to be a high school uniform, is seen in a city under construction. Holding onto a metal barrier, she looks up as a train passes by. Miku, carrying a backpack and too wearing a school uniform similar to Ichigo's, is seen going to go through a road under construction. It is raining, and Ikuno, equipped with an umbrella, is standing near a train station track with an active railway signal. Kokoro is in a street with a vending machine nearby. Zero Two is then seen standing atop a crane as she jumps off from it and birds fly away. She starts running as Ichigo is seen arriving in an area surrounded by barriers. Ichigo holds the barrier and looks inside it, where there is a room that has a screen showing a city and a bird, with eight seats in the room, only two standing while the others are laying on the floor. Gallery DARLING in the FRANXX ED1 (creditless) Trivia *Episode 01 and Episode 06 use a shortened version of the theme, with the ending visual sequence not being featured. Links *Darli-Fra es: ru: pl:Torikago Category:Music Category:XX:me